Gwen
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: What if Gwaine had a twin? What if she was destined to help Arthur and Merlin and maybe be something more? QUESTION TIME! Might have eventual Arthur/OC and mention Merlin/Morgana :  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OTHERWISE I WONT CARRY ON WITH IT!
1. From the Beginning

We need a nice tankard of mead he said, it will calm us down he said, nothing will happen to us he said, well why was I currently surrounded by thugs and bandits about to be killed? I glared at Arthur who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'it's all your fault' I pulled away from the giant before me and gulped.

"It seems like you two have got yourself into a bit of a pickle?" Came two voices from behind the leader, he stepped sideways and looked into two pairs of brown eyes.

"You don't have to get involved," begged Arthur.

"Oh we don't do we?" Laughed the girl with a determined look on her tanned face.

"What do you think sister?" Smirked the man.

"Oh I'm going to need a drink with all this thinking! Hey you!" She laughed pointing at me, "can I have some of this places finest ale?"

I fumbled around until I found two tankards of ale and slid it across the table to the brother and sister, they had long brown hair hanging down to their shoulders and a cheeky smile etched on their faces.

"Please don't get involved you'll be killed!" Cried Arthur shocking me with his manners.

"Well what do we do?" Mused the man as they both took a gulp of ale and then without warning, the ma punched the huge one in the face and the woman kneed another and kicked him to the floor

"Nice one brother," laughed the sister knocking her tankard against her brothers before a massive fight begun, they shrugged at me and Arthur before running to join in. Arthur stared after them with an impressed look on his face before he ran at the leader and was pushed against the wall and kicked in the stomach.

I looked round at the woman who helped us and laughed as she jumped on the giants back until he was tired out before pushing a couple of pressure points till he fell to the floor.

I ran under the bar and threw some plates at the man trying to get me and with a little help from Mary the innkeeper we got him on the floor unconscious with a nasty blow to the head, I nodded my thanks before she took off into the midst of the battle.

"Hey mate pass me that jug?" Came the voice of the man who had helped us, I passed it to him and he took a gulp before punching someone hard in the face he then held out his hand as said, "what's your name?"

"Merlin."

"The names Gwaine and this," he said as his sister popped up next to him, "is my sister Gwen."

"Hi now if you don't mind," she smiled before grabbing the jug from Gwaine and smashing it against a short eye patched man's face.

"Such a waste isn't it sis?" He said causing them to laugh.

"Hopefully we'll see you around Merlin," yelled the girl as she pulled Gwaine away into the fight. I looked at Arthur who still seemed impressed as he was thrown backwards onto a table with a sword dangling above him, I muttered a few words until he screamed as the sword burnt his fingers. Then with a swift kick he was on the floor.

Cheers erupted through the crowd as Arthur walked away, I looked around only to see the leader stand up and charge at Arthur with a knife, I yelled out and went to fling the leader against a wall but a scream distracted me.

I spun round and saw Gwen cry out as Gwaine fell unconscious to the floor with a knife in his leg, Arthur towards him and knelt down beside him, I went to go over to them but I was distracted as Gwen's eyes went gold and time was slowed down, I looked round to see Gwen running towards me making me cry out and cower in terror, I closed my eyes and prepared for impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes just as Gwen collapsed in my arms with blood soaking through the side of her shirt and onto me, she tried to pull herself up but with a shudder she passed out in my arms.

Arthur ran towards me and picked her pale, fragile body out of my arms, "we need to get them to Camelot while they're still alive would you mind helping us get them on horses?" He asked as men carried Gwaine's body out and put him on a horse, Arthur walked out and put her on his horse in front of his saddle so he could get on.

"If these men cause you any pain or trouble come to Camelot! You will be helped," Arthur promised after putting the two gang leaders in the stocks and climbing onto the saddle whilst I done the same.

"How can you promise something like that?" Asked Mary picking up a piece of rotten fruit.

"Because I'm the king's son Arthur."

"Arthur Pendragon in my pub! Come on boys!" She yelled pelting the men with fruit as me and Arthur galloped back to Camelot with Gwaine and Gwen.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin what's wrong?" Gaius asked stepping from behind his desk.

"In about two minutes Arthur and some of his knights are going to come up her carrying a man and woman named Gwaine and Gwen, they've been stabbed and you have to save them," I whispered just as Arthur came in carrying Gwen with Gwaine being carried behind him.

"Gaius please help them they saved my life," begged Arthur as the brother and sister were put into mine and Gaius' bed.

"The wound is bad but I can save them," he said looking at their stab wounds carefully.

"Thank you Gaius I could never repay you if you saved them," thanked Arthur letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you want to save them so badly?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"You wouldn't believe me Merlin."

"Try me prat," I smirked receiving a punch on the arm from the smiling prince.

"When I first saw her I felt like I'd known her all my life, like we had a special bond even though we had never met before," he explained staring at his hands, " I know it's weird but she's special I think."

"No I believe you Arthur."

"No you don't..." he started.

"Believe me! I've seen a fair few weird things since I've come to Camelot," I said to a barking laugh.

"Yeah I guess you have what with the gargoyles, the Afanc, the Questing Beast and the rest of the monsters this seems almost normal," he yawned.

"You look tired my lord why don't you go sleep and I'll call you when they awake?"

"Ok see you later Merlin," he said patting me on the shoulder before running out the room, I sighed and turned round to watch Gwen only to see her eyes flash gold and the window smash.

"GAIUS!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

"What!" He yelled back only to gap at the shattered window, "Merlin what did you do?"

"It wasn't me it was Gwen," I whispered pointing at the sweating girl in front of me.

"She has magic?"

"Apparently so," I answered back staring in shock.

"_Emrys..."_

"_What?"_

"_Emrys..." _

"Gaius she talking to me in my head and she knows I'm Emrys," I gasped.

"So she's a druid then, Merlin be careful," Gaius said before I interrupted.

"Arthur said he felt a bond with her and now she knows who I am I feel like there's a piece of string tying us together," I muttered without taking a breath.

"Then she might be more than just a typical girl in a pub you have to watch her Merlin." Gaius cautioned.

"So just like any other day?"

**AU: HELLO! IM GOING TO WRITE A SHERLOCK FANFIC TOO! REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD CARRY THIS ON PLEASE!**


	2. Gwaine part 1

A black haired, emerald eyed woman stood in front of a king, he was screaming and crying as she took his crown from him and put it on her head. Knights with Camelot crests on their cloaks stood defiantly with crossbows aimed at them, a red headed knight screams and then the picture changes. Gwaine and the two men we helped in the pub stand around a round table smiling, Merlin stares at me as he screams and his eyes go golden like the fire surrounding him.

"NOOOO!" I screamed shooting up with a sob, arms grab me but I pushed away trying to breathe but the arms grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace, I breathed in the familiar smell of my brother as he rocked me from side to side.

"What happened and why is she staring at the wall like she's blind?" Came an unfamiliar voice from beside me.

"When she has dreams she kind of loses her sight for a few minutes and as you can guess loses control of her magic, a bugger to explain to the innkeepers," Explained Gwaine, I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"What did I break this time?" I sobbed holding him closer to me.

"A window and you threw Merlin against a wall when you screamed."

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted at the darkness.

"It's ok I'm absolutely fine!"

That feeling, a tug in my stomach when he spoke, why? Why did I get this feeling?"

"So how long was I out?" I asked pulling myself out of Gwaine's arms and stepping on the wooden floor.

"About two days," the tug came stronger when he answered.

"Where my injuries severe Merlin?" I asked feeling my aching body protest against standing up.

"Um... Yes," he said his voice sounding concerned as I stepped forward close enough to feel his body warmth.

"Merlin is that you?"

"Y...Yes," he stammered obviously feeling uncomfortable, I put my hand out and touched what felt like his chest before slowly moving my hands up. I moved them up his neck and then with hesitation I touched his temples.

An explosion of silver appeared before my blind eyes filling me with amazement and fear before my dream flashed before my eyes, I could feel Merlin shudder and stiffen under my fingertips as the smirking woman appeared. I imagined what we looked like and gasped as Merlin's mind opened and let me see through his , there I stood with eyes completely gold a look of agony on my face and a blood stain on my oversized shirt, I looked round at Gwaine who looked as terrified as I felt, his eyes were wide with worry and he itched to run at us, I sent him a wave of calm and he stopped fidgeting, I felt a presence beside me and I turned to see an old man just a bit taller than me with long, white hair that hung by his ears. I sent him a panicked look before being dragged back into the darkness.

"_Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin and you Ambros are the edge that holds it together," _went the low growling voice in the darkness, I cried out but my voice carried in the darkness.

I spun round feeling panic rise and fall in my chest as I realised I was stuck in the darkness, when I saw gold glint in the darkness, I squinted and gasped as they got closer and I realised they were pieces of golden thread stretching back into the darkness. I reached forward and touched one making it shine brighter than my eyes were in the real world, then the other one lit up and began to snake towards the other.

When they were inches apart I felt my arm snake round someone's neck, _Merlin_, his arm wrapped round my waist and pulled me onto my tiptoes and at the same time as the thread ends were about to touch I wrapped my other arm around his neck and embraced him.

The tips touched and joint together to make a blinding light that engulfed the darkness and filled it with gold, warmth spread throughout the light and just inches away stood Camelot, filled with beauty and pulsing with magic, a silver thread slithered forward and touched the gold making it even brighter.

"_One day this will be Camelot, under Arthur's reign you will live in prosperity but Morgana is plotting and if she succeeds Camelot will plummet into darkness, goodbye Emrys and Ambros and good luck."_

I flew backwards and hit something hard making me cry out, I refused to open my eyes and let the beauty seep out from them but as it faded away I forced them open and threw out a shield to stop Merlin crashing through the shattered window, what I saw made me chock back laughter, Gwaine sat frozen on the bed eyes wide and mouth open in shock whilst the old man stood pale, hair sticking out and a slight grin on his wrinkled face.

"What happened to you?" Yelled Gwaine as the man came to check my bleeding wound.

"Killgarrah," was all Merlin could say as he stood up grimacing.

"The man Gwaine saved was Prince Arthur wasn't it?" I asked ignoring Gwaine's gasp and the shock that rippled from his body to mine.

"Yes and you're a seer aren't you?" I nodded, "and Ambros?" I nodded again.

"That's what the druids call you Gwen!" Gasped Gwaine earning an icy glare from me.

"Ambros and Emrys destined to protect and love, "he said staring at me, "the Once and Future King."

"You mentioned the druids Gwaine?" Asked Merlin.

"When we found out Gwen had magic we were directed to the Druids who accepted us and told her... Wait did you say love?" Said Gwaine incredulously.

"The witch destined to marry King Arthur," shrugged the old man.

"I'm not letting my sister marry a noble!"

"Gwaine! Listen... What was your name?" I whispered, _Gaius..._ "Gaius I don't even know him."

"How did you know my name?" Muttered Gaius as Merlin paled.

"I said it in my mind," he mumbled before properly explaining the vision we shared.

"Looks like you two have formed a bond," laughed Gaius, "you can talk telepathically and feel each other's feelings.

"Wow!" The three of us gasped.

"Oh Gwen, Gwaine the king wanted to thank you for saving Arthur.

"NO! NOPE! NO WAY!" We yelled shaking our heads.

"OK!" Gaius yelled throwing his hands up in surrender, "Merlin your destinies waiting."

"Fine see you later bond twin!"

"Bye!" I shouted back with a smile, _should be easy._

"What's wrong Merlin?" I asked telepathically feeling his concern.

"Arthur just fought a noble."

"Problem?" I said flipping the page of a book I was reading.

"They looked blood thirsty and when I touched the sword it cut me look!" He yelped as an image of his bloody hand ran through my mind,

"Why would they want to kill Arthur?" I asked.

"He's a prat?"

"Merlin!" I said laughing out loud.

"I don't know revenge?"

"Hey um... Guys?" Gwaine's slurred voice echoed through my head."

"Gwaine? How..."

"No time! I'm in the Rising bun... Sun!" He corrected.

"Oh great!" I said throwing my book down, "Merlin meet me there."

"Ok I know this isn't going to be good."

A dozen pickled eggs, a death threat, lots of money lost and a lot of stumbling later and we got him back into bed.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets that bill!" He laughed.

"Why do you have nobles so much?" Merlin asked frowning slightly.

"Our father was a knight in Carleon's army and when he died the king left our mother alone and penniless," He explained slurring his words.

"And ever since Gwaine has judged nobles before meeting them," I smirked.

"Wait how are you a witch then?"

"Carleon doesn't mind those who possess magic, my father fell in love with a witch and had us though Gwaine was lucky and didn't possess magic himself," I muttered grabbing Merlin's cut hand and wrapping it in a bandage.

"Wow if only Camelot accepted magic users," Merlin sighed.

"One day it will," mumbled Gwaine after hitting his head on the wall.

"Talking about Camelot I'm going to see the other Gwen," I said patting Merlin's hand and kissing Gwaine's already bruised head.

"When did you meet Gwen?" Merlin frowned.

"She came up to see you and we started talking, she left just before you called and she's really nice."

"Be careful I don't trust those knights," yelled Gwaine as I left.

"Don't worry I will," I yelled rolling my eyes.

"_Seriously! And don't go wandering off to investigate_," commanded Merlin telepathically making me wince as I walked.

"_Well..."_

"_GWEN!"_

"_MERLIN!" _I yelled back smirking as I walked,

I felt him roll his eyes before saying, "myself and Gwaine agree that if you don't come back in an hour we're coming after you and dragging you back here agreed?"

"Agreed now leave me alone," I said making him and Gwaine chuckle through our bonds, it was annoying sharing my brain with two other people but I was used to Gwaine and Merlin was good with privacy unlike my nosey brother.

"I turned a corner and froze feeling magic pulse around the corridor, I crept along until I got to a broad wooden door and without even thinking I pushed the door open and stepped inside.


	3. Gwaine part 2

The room was huge and pitch black, it was almost empty except for two men snoring lightly in the corner, my heart rose in my throat as the magic ached in the pit of my stomach, I ignored the warning Merlin was sending me and knelt down by the closest man with something shining around his neck, I picked it up and looked carefully at the pendant. It was filled with dark magic that made it throb on the palm of my hand, it had dried blood covering the front of it and inside was a picture, a picture of the thug leader from the inn, I gasped and tried to run but he woke up and grabbed my wrist with a grin.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill you and your brother for thwarting our plans," he snapped holding the sword against me.

"Get away from me scum!" I spat making him punch me in the face and knocking my head against the wall.

"Oh well we was going to do it the easy way but now we've changed our minds," laughed the other with strawberry blonde hair.

"What are you going to do?" I asked trying to stop myself from shaking.

"You'll see," whispered the one in front of me with brown hair as he ran the sword slowly and lightly down my front making me cry out.

"Hello gentlemen would you kindly step away from my sister?" Went Gwaine's voice from beside the door with a pale Merlin in tow.

"You wouldn't fight a knight?" Sneered the brunette throwing me hard against the wall and pulling out his special sword.

"But you aren't a knight are you? And I'd fight anyone when my sisters involved."

"Gwaine don't!" I croaked grimacing slightly.

"No one hurts you and gets away with it," he snapped before a huge swordfight started, Merlin ran over to me and held me against him. Gwaine dodged blow after blow and attacked gracefully, always looking for weaknesses and eventually they both fell to the floor and Gwaine was on the floor looking into my eyes.

"GUARDS! THIS MAN ATTACKED US!" One minute Gwaine was beside me the next he was being hauled off by guards, I grabbed at him to pull him back to me but he shook his head leaving me shaking in Merlin's arms.

"Gwen dear let me look at you," came Gaius' soothing voice from the hallway.

"No I need my brother," I mumbled pushing him away.

"Gwen you have a busted lip, a bleeding head and your wounds opened up again please let Gaius look at you, I called him here to look at you please," soothed Merlin but I'd had enough.

"NO! Gwaine needs me! They aren't really knights they're the thugs from the inn and they might have my only family executed," I screamed in their shocked faces.

"Really?" I nodded at Merlin.

"They'll have taken him to the council chambers," explained Gaius pulling me up and leading me to the chambers.

"This man is accused of attacking a noble," yelled King Uther pointing at Gwaine, I clenched my fists knowing if I protested I'd be chucked out, "what do you have to say?"

He looked at me and smiled, "they attacked my sister and I couldn't let them hurt her."

"Why would we attack a commoner let alone a woman?" Gasped the brunette.

"It's not good to lie Ser Knight it makes you look ugly," smirked Gwaine only to receive a slap that curdled my blood.

"You're sentenced to death for attacking a nobleman," the king said before being pulled away by guards.

"NO!" I yelled pushing forward before being pulled back by guards.

"Father please! Gwaine saved my life, he's a good man! If a noblemen's word is his bond then accept mine. Gwaine is a good man," pleaded Arthur his eyes full of anger.

"Fine but he is banished from the kingdom return on pain of death," yawned Uther.

"GWAINE!" I cried trying to pull myself free.

"Little G its ok I'll be fine," he whispered as he was dragged off.

Anger bubbled through my whole body and I lost control of myself I pulled myself free and ran at the nobles, "YOU'RE A LIAR!" I cried tears slipping down my cut and bruised face but before I could even reach them I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pull me off my feet and drag me sobbing out of the room and into the courtyard. A hand pulled my chin up and I let it be pulled up by Arthur as he looked my face over.

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by a rabbit... WHAT DO YOU THINK! THEY ATTACKED ME!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Why would they attack you?" He asked running his hand over my bust lip.

"Because they are thieves who are set on killing you for ruining their plans at the inn and have now got rid of one of the only people who had the fighting skills to help you?" I said, "Just an idea of course."

"I have fighting skills!"

"Yeah but Gwaine was better!" I yelled trying to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Not just my brother he's my twin! And your gimp of a father has pulled us apart!" I screamed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" He yelled cheeks burning.

"Why shouldn't I? Your father kills thousands of innocent people for what they were born with, for embracing what God gave them!" No you may paint your father in perfect light but he is no angel, no wonder that black haired woman hates him"

"What? Do you mean Morgana? She doesn't hate him," Arthur asked pulling my chin up to look into his blue eyes.

"Are you really that thick?" He blinked at me, "have you seen the way she looks at him?"

"Well no..."

"Then you nothing about love and hate," I sobbed tears falling down my cheeks nonstop and before I knew it Arthur had his arms wrapped round me whilst I cried into his shoulder letting out my guilt and anger, Arthur just held me and stood there until I had calmed down, I had never felt so safe in anyone's arms but Gwaine's yet here I was feeling protected. When I felt all cried out he released me and looked at me.

"Does my face look bad?" I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well you're a bit bruised and swollen but you still look beautiful," he said with a grin.

"Thank you sire I should go," I whispered bowing slightly before walking away.

"Just call me Arthur..."

"_He's going to die in this tournament!" _I thought clutching Merlin's arm.

"Gwen if you don't let go I'm going to die now shush!" He snapped eyes still on Arthur in the chaos below.

"Sorry I'm scared."

"Arthur will be fi..." He gasped as Arthur was thrown from his horse and surrounded by the bloodthirsty knights, Uther stood up with fear in his eyes as the three fought below, I pitied the man after everything so I reached up and tugged on his cape, he looked down and I nodded at him. He smiled slightly and then paled as Arthur hit the ground and the two knights closed in around him.

"ARTHUR STAND UP AND FIGHT!" Yelled Uther but Arthur was surrounded, I grabbed Merlin's hand and prepared a spell when a mysterious man in armour dived between the two knights.

"_Miss me my sister?" _I laughed with relief as Gwaine's voice popped into my head.

"_You couldn't have got here at a better time idiot," _I said.

Gwaine slid through the brunette's legs and stabbed him in the stomach, people gasped and the king was stuck between fury and relief as Gwaine then stabbed the strawberry blonde man that loomed over Arthur. When he fell to the floor Gwaine ran up and helped Arthur up and pulled off his helmet. People gasped as Arthur burst out laughing, I climbed down from the stalls and ran into Gwaine's open arms.

"You ass," I laughed.

"You can't call me that," he whispered but our happiness was cut short as guards grabbed him and pulled him away, I ran at the guards holding him but Merlin saw what I was doing and pulled me backwards while Gwaine was sentenced for killing a noble.

"Father he saved my life don't kill him!" Yelled Arthur.

"He killed two noblemen!"

"So my life Is worth less than a noblemen's?" Uther looked at him with a look of pain before turning and banishing him instead. "Father..."

"No it's fine at least I'm not dead," he laughed making me smile slightly, "I'm not one for goodbyes so goodbye little G see ya soon."

"Goodbye Big G," I said with a smile before he walked away and our connection was further apart than ever before.

"So..." Merlin smirked, "what happened after Arthur dragged you off?"

"Nothing he just comforted me," I shrugged.

"I know you say he doesn't like you but..."

"Merlin?" He looked innocently at me, "Shut up!"

"Anyway where are you staying?" He asked.

"Gwen's letting me stay there, it'll be better than sharing a room with you," I laughed which was cut short as I spotted Arthur talking to her in the market, "what are they talking about? What are they doing?"

"I thought you didn't care," he muttered making a pattern on the battlement wall, I glared at him and he winced under my gaze.

"Sorry bond twin!"

"Yeah you should be," I smiled. "I have a bad feeling."

"I always have this feeling, Emrys and Ambros destiny bound," he sighed putting his hand on mine. "Together."


	4. Crystal Cave

"I TOLD YOU ARTHUR!" I screamed as we ran from bandits as they shot at us with crossbows.

"BIT LATE FOR THAT NOW GWEN!" He yelled back tripping over branches and crushing leaves beneath his feet, I could hear my heart beating as we sprinted round corners and ran through branches that we got caught on and cut us but we didn't care

"Do you think we outran them?" Whispered Merlin from beside me.

"Of course," Arthur grinned.

"Really?" We both asked gaping at him.

"Why is it that you never trust me...?" He muttered as men screaming came from the other side, we looked at each other before running away as fast as we could, we jumped down into a path and followed Arthur towards two statues that towered above us.

"What are you two doing?" He snapped as we froze in front of the valley, magic pulsed through the area and filled our stomach with fear and nausea, "come on!" He whispered grabbing our shirt sleeves and pulling us into the valley.

I grabbed Merlin's hand and looked fearfully at the statues pulling him round in a circle before sprinting after Arthur as we heard footsteps.

"What is this place?" Merlin asked.

"Valley of the fallen kings Merlin."

"Is it cursed?" I whispered looking at two stone heads sticking out of the wall.

"No... Unless you're superstitious," Arthur smirked as we walked further and further into the magic filled wasteland.

"It is," I said feeling a wave of terror wash through Merlin's bond.

"It's a myth!" Arthur laughed, "they wouldn't dare follow us in here..."

"Well..."

"Trust me," he said.

"You say that one more time," Me and Merlin whispered sharing a sarcastic look before running away from the footfalls behind us, we ran round corners but they were too fast and Arthur was shot by a crossbow.

"What was that?" He gasped as we tried to pull him up.

"An arrow you'll be fine."

"For a moment I thought it was something bad," he laughed before passing out in Merlin's arms.

"Arthur!" I yelled shaking his limp body but it was no use, we dragged him next to the river nearby and cleaned his wound before linking hands and muttering a healing spell.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn," but it was no use so we tried another, "Licsar ge staðol nu!" I let out a shuddery breath as Arthur didn't move. Merlin pulled me over to the little lake and we sat and cried into each other knowing we had failed our destiny.

"Tell me..." we looked up and stared into two wise blue eyes, "...Why are you sad?"

"Our friend he's dying and we can't help him," Merlin sniffed looking back at the pale prince.

"Then do not waste your tears let me look at him," he said before kneeling down and muttering a few words from the old religion and when we looked over Arthur looked better already.

"Thank you for saving him," I smiled.

"His time for dying has not yet come and our meeting has been foretold for centuries, you are Emrys and Ambros," he nodded before standing up and shaking our hands, "He will be awake in a few hours if my memory serves me right."

"What do you mean?" We asked.

"I want to show the two of you something," he muttered before turning and beckoning for us to follow, with one last look we spun round and followed him full of curiosity.

After a while we came to a cave, we asked him where we were going but he just smiled and wondered into the pitch black cave, when we got in there Merlin stiffened and I gasped at the thousands of white crystals hanging from the ceiling.

"This is the crystal cave where much will be revealed."

"You don't say Mr Obvious," I joked before being shoved by Merlin and dragged into the middle of the cave, I spun round and looked at one beside me where images appeared blurred at first, I gasped and felt tears in my eyes as an image of Morgana sitting on Camelot's throne with Uther crying in front of her and me bloody and teary eyed staring at her with horror appeared in front of my eyes.

I turned round and saw Merlin screaming surrounded by fire in another crystal, I screamed and fell to the floor gasping for breath as I looked up and stared wide eyed as Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin and many others stood in front of a round table with their swords in the air. I spun round and blinked before seeing Merlin whimpering on the ground, I crawled shakily over to him and curled up next to him as the images we both saw ran through our bond.

"Morgana's going to kill Uther," he whispered grabbing my hand tightly.

"The Reign of Morgana and The Coming of Arthur," I whispered back trying to help Merlin up without falling over myself.

"You two look like startled stoats," said Arthur throwing bags at us.

"At least we don't look like a bone idle... Toad," muttered Merlin as he shakily stood up and put the bag on his back.

"Are you saying I look like a toad?"

"Yes and maybe one day you'll magically turn into a handsome prince but since magic's outlawed that will never happen... Let's go!" Merlin said causing me to smile slightly.

"Merlin I give the orders."

"Sorry..." He murmured.

"You ready? Let's get going then," I said walking off leaving a confused Arthur behind me.

"What happened Merlin? Gwen?" Asked Gaius as we appeared for dinner that night."

"A man took us to the crystal caves," I whispered feeling Merlin's fear wash through me.

"You two are very lucky to even glimpse the caves let alone look into the crystals, before the Great Purge wizards would talk about them with reverence," Gaius explained.

"Who was the man?"

"He was the keeper of the caves known as Taliesin but he died about three hundred years ago," Gaius told us.

"But..." I whispered before Merlin interrupted.

"We can't get the images out of our heads, Morgana is going to kill Uther and become queen," Merlin whispered playing with his soup.

"But there is no evidence of this actually happening!" Snapped Gaius before looking at us with a look of sympathy. "Eat your dinner."

"Ok Gaius what is it?" I asked staring down at the red liquid.

"Sometimes it's best not to know children," he smiled and chuckled as we stared at curiously at the food.

"I'll give it a miss thanks Gaius I've got to go home I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Arthur's getting Morgana a dagger for her birthday! It's like the one I saw in the crystal... WAKE UP!" _Came the annoyed voice of Merlin the next day.

"_Sorry! I don't have to work till later!" _I yawned.

"_I'm worried Gw..."_

"_Merlin? What is it?" _I thought before an image of Morgana trying to calm her horse passed through my mind, _"NO!"_

"_It's happening Gwen I can't stand by and watch it!"_

"_Calm down just hold out for a while, the dagger might show it's not the same vision! I'll go and see Arthur and the dagger ok?" _I said feeling Merlin calm down and whisper a quick yes before zoning out.

"H...Hello Gwen," stammered Arthur as I walked into his messy room.

"What happened? It looks like a tornadoes gone through it!" I gasped holding back a laugh.

"Merlin hasn't been in yet do you know where he is?"

"He sent me up to apologize as Gaius asked him to get a few herbs and to collect anything you need cleaned," I lied smiling sweetly.

"Oh can you ask him to polish these boots and wash this shirt and robe for the feast tonight?" He asked lightly passing me the things I needed, I nodded meekly at him and turned away, "hey Gwen? Do you think Morgana would like this as a present?"

I spun back around and let out a sigh of relief as he showed me a small dagger with a brown hilt, "Wow! It's absolutely beautiful but isn't Morgana a proper woman? I mean doesn't she want jewellery and clothes?" I asked smiling at him causing him to blush slightly.

"Thank you for the advice Gwen I will think about it... Will you be there tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I'll be with Gwen why sire?" I whispered walking towards the door.

"Because I'll ask you to be my first dance," he chuckled causing me to blush dark red.

"Of course I'll be delighted see you tonight Arthur." I said walking out the door, _"Ok Merlin we are safe."_

"Would you care to dance Gwen?" Came Arthur's voice from beside me, I looked up and smiled.

"Of course sire," I said letting him pull me away into the middle of the room and wrap my arms around his neck before starting to dance and trying to ignore Merlin's laughter in the back of my mind.

"I must say you look stunning tonight," he grinned spinning me round.

"The other Gwen let me borrow one of her best dresses I don't have any dresses."

"I'm going to get confused with two Gwen's can I just call you G?" He asked smiling at my surprised face.

"Of course Arthur."

"Well G you should wear dresses more because they make you look even more beautiful then you usually do," his compliments made me grin like an idiot and I looked down at the floor embarrassed until he lifted my chin up.

"Who knew you could dance?" I laughed.

"I didn't I asked someone to teach me especially for tonight."

"Dancing with a lot of women I take it?" I asked feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Well no actually," he whispered staring into my eyes, I bit my lip as he wrapped his arm tighter round my waist and pulled me closer to him, "you are probably the coolest woman I have ever met."

"Th... Thank you," I stammered inches away from his lips by now, I forgot about the visions, the impending death of Uther Pendragon and the people around me and focused on Arthur and how close together we were.

"Thank you! Lady Morgana will now open her present from Prince Arthur," I pulled away and smiled at the slightly annoyed prince, he smiled back and kissed my hand before walking off to the table. I turned around just in time to see the smug look on Morgana's face before she opened the box. I walked over to Merlin and he smirked at me before going as white as a sheet, I looked over at what he was staring at and froze as Morgana stared at a jewelled dagger like the one we saw in the Crystal Cave.

"Girls really do like pretty things," shrugged Arthur from beside me before walking back to his chambers.

"_What do we do now?" _Merlin asked telepathically.

"_Now we watch her and see if she does anything we will get through this Merlin."_

"_Ok bond twin," _his nickname for me made the corner of my mouth twitch and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Ow Merlin you're squishing me!" I squealed as we hid behind a curtain near Morgana's room.

"I can't help being long!" He snapped back before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Ssssh! I can hear someone!" I whispered putting my hand over Merlin's mouth and peering through the split between the curtain and the wall, after a few minutes I let out a sigh and whispered, "It's only Gwen we should just keep a lookout now so be quiet!"

BANG!

A few hours later I felt Merlin stir awake and pushed the overwhelming urge to sleep away before looking out and seeing Morgana in a dark red cloak walk round the corner, I pushed Merlin out and we ran down the corridor hand in hand, we stopped just as Morgana was about to walk through a large door and whispered a spell that closed the door and knocked a light over, Morgana screamed and fell backwards down a flight of stairs, we looked at each other in alarm and ran to see an unconscious Morgana at the bottom of the steps with a bleeding head.

"_Oh my god get Arthur I'll stay with her we are in big trouble..."_

"What happened?" Cried Gaius as Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and myself ran in carrying Morgana's body.

"She fell down a flight of stairs why she was there I don't know," whispered Arthur holding back tears.

"What can you do?" Sobbed Gwen.

"I can close the wound but her craniums broken and she's bleeding inside," explained Gaius, Arthur shook his head and ran from the room whilst Gwen stood as still as a statue tears falling down her cheeks, I looked at Merlin who ran off to his room whilst I ran off to find Arthur.

"Arthur?" I whispered from outside his chamber, I kept telling myself it was for the best but I felt guilty and shocked at the outcome, I never knew her but Arthur loved her like a sister and it strangely hurt seeing him heartbroken.

"Come in," came the quiet voice from inside, I opened the door and felt a rush of pity as I saw him sitting at his desk, head in hands and body wracked with sobs, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even look up he just stood up and threw his arms around me and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I don't usually cry..."

"A debt repaid huh?" I joked remembering how I had cried on him when Gwaine was banished.

"Ha yeah I guess so," he whimpered before crying again.

"_How's Arthur?"_

"_A wreck! He's crying in front of me," _I thought.

"_Oh god he is upset!"_

"_How's Uther? I know he's up there I saw him when I came to find Arthur," _I asked.

"_Guess what? He's Morgana's real father! Who knew?" _I gaped at the wall. _"He said Gorlois wife and him spent time together when Gorlois was fighting and he wants to use magic to save her..."_

"_I know what you're thinking Merlin but no," _I demanded knowing he wanted to save her using magic.

"_I'll hold out but I hate seeing everyone like this Gwen! It's horrible!"_

"_Hide in your room then," _I joked feeling him mentally roll his eyes.

"_Don't... Just don't."_

"YOU SAW THE DRAGON!" I shrieked in shock, "And you threatened him?"

"I done what was right!"

"Oh god Merlin you're saving your enemy," I whispered.

"I can't watch her die and everyone else's pain Gwen, even you said you couldn't bare seeing Arthur or Gwen or even Uther's grief," he mumbled barely audible.

"But I know this isn't the right thing to do! It'll come back with a vengeance."

"I can't watch her die!" He cried wiping away tears.

"Why?"

"Because I loved her once! She was an angel and because I didn't help her she turned on me and everyone she cared about," he yelled.

"Look Merlin do what you think is right but this might just turn on you," I whispered before sitting down and watching him as he put his hand over Morgana and with hesitation muttered these words.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" Morgana let out a breath and fell into a peaceful sleep, Merlin looked up at me and smiled before walking up to his chambers leaving me in thought.

"So... You loved her?" I asked as we walked along the hallways.

"Well yeah I did," he muttered.

"So... Why?"

"Well she wasn't what she is now and she was kind and..." But he was cut off as the warning bell sounded and from a short distance away Arthur's yelling could be heard, we ran towards the noise and found Arthur kneeling next to an unconscious man and Gaius just walking in. We looked at him and knelt down next to the man whilst Arthur went and sealed the drawbridge off.

"How?" Merlin asked as Gaius picked up his wine soaked hand to feel for a pulse, I looked at Merlin and saw him pale as the man's fingers dripped with wine.

"What is it you two?"

"That was the next image," I stammered shaking slightly.

"I haven't stopped anything! Gwen stay here I'll call you if I need you," he yelled before sprinting down the corridor.

I forced myself into Merlin's mind so I could see what was happening, he slid over the slippery floors and threw himself into Morgana's room where she stood putting her dagger in its holder on her belt.

"What are you doing here Merlin?" She asked.

"Arthur told me to come and protect you he was very insistent," he explained standing in front of her, she glared at him and went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, she screamed at him and he flew backwards into the wall hitting a candle holder and falling unconscious as flames spread around him, Morgana sneered at him before running away to find Uther.

"Oh god!" I yelped standing up and running towards her room, I waited for her to move before running in to see Merlin scream in the flames, I gasped and ran towards Uther's room, fear taking over me as the image from my vision appeared as a screaming Merlin in the middle of a fire. I slid into Uther's room and gasped as Morgana held the dagger over a sleeping Uther, I looked around the room and just as Morgana started throwing the knife down I made the window shatter and Morgana fly into the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shouted Uther as he woke up and looked around the room.

"There was a fire I was so scared so I came to you the only person I feel safe with," Morgana sobbed as she threw herself into Uther's arms, I rolled my eyes and ran back to find Merlin who stood outside the room with a bleeding head.

"Come on Gaius will fix your head and don't worry Uther's alive and I managed to survive the cheesiest and lamest excuse from the witch without killing anyone," I said dragging him to Gaius' chambers.

"You saved the King's life you should be proud," Gaius said after he bandaged up Merlin's head.

"Only just we thought we could alter the future but instead we caused it and made it happen," I explained.

"What you did was dangerous even with your powers but what's done is done now there is more important stuff for us to worry about I fear Morgana knows the truth."

"About what?" Asked Merlin with a mouth full of food.

"That Uther is her father it explains why she acted so suddenly Arthur must be careful."

"Why?" I whispered.

"She is of royal blood, if Uther died then Arthur would be the only one in her way to the throne of Camelot," Gaius explained.

"Ah hell."

***sigh* I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR WEEKS! I EVEN GOT TO ADD IN A LITTLE DOCTOR WHO THING! (Don't... Don't do that) NOW I GET TO BE ALL WRITERS BLOCKED OVER THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON AS PER USUAL! THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	5. Changeling

"Arthur it is an exciting day!" Yelled the King with a smile on his face as the three of us walked into the council chambers.

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration."

"And Princess Elena," Uther added.

"Of course," Arthur muttered.

"I hear she's something of a beauty."

"Really?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes! Beautiful, charming, strategic..."

"Strategic? He asked with a frown.

"We've always thought so well Lord Godwyn and I, well Godwyn finds you strategic not Elena," Stammered Uther.

"Strategic? And beautiful?" He said making me choke back a laugh as Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena walked in, "father what are you trying to say?"

"Lord Godwyn is a strong ally the strength of such a match cannot go underestimated."

"Please say you mean jousting?" Whispered Arthur.

"I mean a love match," explained the King.

"Love?"

"Well not love! Love has nothing to do with it the other bit," he said earning a blank look from Arthur, "a more permanent union."

"Marriage!" He shrieked, I looked at them and frowned as Uther ran over and hugged Lord Godwyn and kissed his daughters hand, she was rather beautiful with blue orbs as eyes and long blonde hair that stuck out untidily around her head.

"Lord Godwyn, Princess Elena this is my son Arthur," Elena walked over to greet Arthur, tripped on her dress and landed flat on the floor, I coughed to hide my laughter and looked at Merlin and Arthur who looked horrified.

"Arthur go and prepare their rooms and send for them when they're ready, Lord Godwyn, the princess and I need to talk," smiled Uther as Arthur walked quickly out of the room with Myself, Merlin and Gwen in tow.

"Have you got their rooms ready Gwen?" Arthur asked as we walked along.

"Yep they should be ready shortly Elena won't fall to be impressed," the other Gwen answered.

"Good and Merlin it would be good if you got their things there before they did," he yelled as Merlin came running up carrying bags, he glared at Arthur and then set off breathing heavily.

"Arthur are you ok you look stressed?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine G my father told me some distressing news he expects me to marry Elena," he whispered running a hand through his hair.

"Marry?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to!" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would I worry?"

"Um... No why would you be?" He asked as his cheeks went bright red. I looked at him and then at the floor before walking off leaving him slightly flustered behind me.

"Told you he likes you," giggled Gwen.

"Shut up!" I laughed pushing her slightly.

As I was walking through the castle and past Arthur's room Merlin came running out with a cheeky grin on his face, I walked over to him and he put a finger to his lip and his ear against the door and beckoned me to do the same.

"I don't have anything against Lord Godwyn, I don't anything against Elena except marriage."

"When I talk about your future I'm not just talking about your personal one because one day you are going to king!" Yelled Uther.

"But I have no feelings for her!" Said Arthur.

"Well then you better find some!" The king snapped causing me to wince, footfalls told me he was coming so I pushed Merlin away and ran down the corridor.

"Poor Arthur," I whispered.

"Yeah it must be tough... Not being able to be with the one he loves," Merlin shrugged with a smile.

"Merlin?" He looked at me, "shut up!"

"Sorry see you later," he muttered before we parted, I looked at the floor and grabbed my stomach feeling a wave of despair rush through me, why did I feel like that? Arthur was my friend wasn't he? I shook my head and walked home knowing destiny was going to change.

As I walked down to meet Merlin I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Elena burping and dropping food all over Arthur and the royal table the night before, my stomach ached as I watched Arthur's sickened face and Uther's anxious glare that shouted annoyance. When I reached Merlin saddling Elena's horse for Arthur and Elena's date I was read and struggling to breathe, Merlin gave me a weird look before turning to greet Arthur and Elena.

"Ready to go my lady?" Asked Arthur as Elena walked towards us.

"Yes and I don't need help onto the horse! This is something I can actually do," she smirked pulling herself onto the horse and galloping away from the castle. Arthur gaped at her before galloping after her, we looked at each other before getting on our horses and galloping after them.

When we finally caught up with them Arthur looked like he was stuck between screaming and running away, "Me_r_lin! Gwen! What took you so long?"

"You were riding so fast we thought you wanted some alone time."

"Plus Merlin's really slow!" I laughed getting a shove from Merlin.

"Anyway at least you're here now get the picnic ready." I helped Merlin set up and then lay down away from them looking at the sky.

"You know I swear there's a dragon there," I whispered pointing up at a golden glint behind a cloud.

"Killgarrah just doesn't know when to go away."

"Haha! He must be amazing!" I laughed as a Merlin made a cloud turn into a dragon.

"Stupid more like!" He said causing me to laugh even harder, I felt eyes on me and turned slightly to see Arthur looking at me with jealousy on his face. I smiled at him and he turned away.

"Someone's jealous," Merlin laughed.

"Oh shut up Merlin!" I hissed hitting him.

"Oh come on! He really likes you Gwen!"

"It can't happen Merlin he's marrying Elena," I sighed looking up at the clouds .

"Yes but he doesn't like her!"

"Well it's not how I see it," I snapped seeing Elena hug him as they stood up to go back to the castle.

"Merlin! Gwen pack up will you!" Arthur commanded, I felt my heart thudder painfully in my chest.

"Merlin I'll see you back at the castle Merlin," I said hauling myself onto my horse and galloping towards the castle with the wind in my hair blocking out all thoughts of Arthur and the annoying Princess.

"Gwen can you help me?" Asked the other Gwen as I jumped off my horse.

"Sure Gwen what is it?"

"The Lady Morgana's chambers are a mess and I don't have enough time to clean them on my own can you help me?" She pleaded, I shivered slightly and nodded before being dragged up to the chambers.


	6. Changeling Part 2

**AU: SORRY ITS BEEN AGES BUT I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK... A SIRIUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON OR NOT! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME YOU ARE AWESOMENESS!**

"So my dear Gwen is it true you like Arthur?" Asked Morgana completely ignoring me as I straightened her bed covers feeling humiliation in my face.

"No I like... Someone else my Lady," Gwen whispered watching my emotionless face.

"Is it you then...?"

"Gwendolyn but most people call me Gwen," I said.

"Do you like Arthur?" She asked voice thick with venom.

"No he's just my friend."

"Oh come on I see the way he looks at you!" She laughed.

"Sure you have my Lady," I answered with a smirk.

"Last month at my birthday banquet."

"Oh I thought you was too busy planning on who to use your dagger on," I snapped turning round to face her shocked face, her eyes were as cold as ice and tried to bore into my soul but I pushed her out and smirked at her, she shook her head slightly and tried to smile sweetly but the same anger was behind her eyes. "I'm done for now goodbye my Lady," I whispered with a fake bow before walking out of the room and going to Gaius and Merlin.

"Her tongue was purple!" I yelled astonished.

"Seems like Grunhilda is a pixie and servant to the Sidhe from Avalon," explained Gaius. "That would explain everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Pixie's have a very distinguished man in their minds and..."

"She likes you?" Merlin asked, Gaius nodded.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That is disgusting! Imagine if she kissed you!" Merlin whispered disgust thick in his voice.

"MERLIN!" Gaius yelled. "There is only one way to rid her of the sidhe inside her but we need this flower," he said pointing at a flower in a book.

"I'll go get it and you Gwen stay and watch Grunhilda and Elena." Merlin said running out of the door.

"I FOUND IT! RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A SWAMP RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!" Yelled Merlin running into Gaius' chambers a few days later covered in mud.

"Good but Arthur's proposing to Elena right now," whispered Gaius looking worryingly in my direction.

"Look Gaius I'll be fine," I smiled standing up and walking down towards the chambers.

"Elena."

I forced myself to look up at Arthur kneeling down in front of Elena, my heart cracked and I looked down again swallowing the tears that threatened to flow down my cheeks.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and uniting our two houses?" I looked up again feeling a wave of comfort from Merlin and watched.

"Yes." Arthur stood up and kissed her hand before turning towards the chanting people around us, Arthur looked down at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled sadly up at him and walked away clutching Merlin for support.

"It's ok Gwen we are going to fix this."

"Merlin what if we don't? I realise now that I love him... More then I've ever loved anyone," I whimpered wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We are going to fix this! We always do! Gaius is making the potion and Arthur loves you too," said Merlin as we made our way up to Gaius' chamber, "stay here tonight we're going to need you."

I woke to a bang as I fell on the floor, I sat up and gasped as a bolt of lightning almost hit me, Merlin grabbed me and pulled me towards the door holding a wooden staff with a blue crystal on top. I fell backwards and we tumbled down the stairs, another flash of lightning hit the floor before Merlin hit the cabinet causing it to fall and the bottles to smash , finally hitting he hit the Sidhe lord destroying him.

"Tell me that's not the only bottle of antidote?" Moaned Merlin when he spotted the smashed bottle of antidote.

"I can make another don't worry!"

"Thank god!"

"But we need a plan because Grunhilda won't just let Elena drink the potion?"Said Gaius.

"Well..." Merlin said looking up at Gaius, "I have an idea but we need you."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Nope!"

"Hello Grunhilda."

"Ello handsome," she smiled.

"I wanted to see if you could meet me in the vaults under Camelot?"

"Oh the vaults? Not very romantic!" Grunhilda said with a grunt.

Ah but we won't be disturbed," smirked Gaius to a very quick nod.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes," she said with a wink before closing the door."

I let out a barking laugh at the same time as a Merlin, "you owe me for that!"

"I'm so... So sorry but that was brilliant!" I cried wiping tears from my eyes as we made our way to the vaults.

"Look Merlin, Gwen if it looks like she's overpowering me..."

"We will just stand and watch," I said with a smile.

"You will help me!"

"Of course," Merlin said before pulling me into the corner as Grunhilda arrived.

"Ello pretty boy."

"Hello," muttered Gaius as we rounded the corner to the outside of the door.

"So... We're alone? What shall we do now?" She whispered closing her eyes and preparing to kiss him but he ran out of the way and closed the door behind him leaving us to lock the door with magic.

Grunhilda ran at the door and licked Gaius' face with her giant purple tongue causing me to stifle a laugh, "we could of had it all Gaius!"

"I'm sure we could," Gaius yelled as we ran away back to Elena's chambers. "You know what you've got to do kids?"

"Kill the Sidhe when it comes out got it!" I yelled as we got to the door.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Came a voice from behind us, we turned and saw Grunhilda sprinting at us, Merlin threw out his staff and a strip of blue lightning hit her hard.

"You two go I'll occupy her," he muttered pushing us through the door into Elena's room.

"Grunhilda?" Came the girly voice behind the screen, she popped out and looked at us oddly, "you're not Grunhilda?"

"Really I never knew," I grumbled earning a shove from Gaius.

"We've come with a draft to calm your nerves drink it all in one go for the full effect," he explained uncorking the bottle and handing it to her.

She took a sip and then said, "You know what? I'm really nervous I didn't think I would be."

"You really should drink the whole thing," Gaius encouraged as a scream and crash came from the hallway.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Preparations for the wedding," I giggled getting a glare from Gaius.

"I know I'm doing this for father but I don't like it," she said after another sip just as Merlin came in.

"What's going on?" He hissed.

"I'm trying!" Gaius whispered.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Elena I'm sorry but this is going to make you feel a whole lot better!" I yelled walking over, grabbing her nose and pouring the liquid down her throat. She fell backwards and shook violently before a small blue light came out of her mouth, as soon as he could Merlin shot out and blew the Sidhe into blue sparks.

"What happened?" Elena said dreamily.

"You passed out with all the excitement," Gaius said quickly smiling.

"But I feel amazing!" She yelled sitting down in the chair in front of her mirror.

"I'll stay and help her get ready you two should go," I whispered shooing them away before grabbing a brush and running it through her hair.

A little while later she spoke, "why do you look so sad?"

"Why would I be sad? Today is a celebration," I said trying to smile but failing dismally.

"I saw the way he looked at you when he proposed Gwen was it?" I nodded, " do you love him?"

"With all my heart but alas it could never be," I sighed tying her hair up.

"Love will triumph Gwen somehow because I know he feels the same way women have a thing with this stuff," she giggled at my confused expression.

"Thank you Elena you make a beautiful bride," I whispered smiling genuinely for the first time.

She nodded before saying, "You can go now my father will be here soon." I nodded and walked slowly to the hall.

When I walked in I let out a gasp at the beauty of the hall I had never seen before, flowers creating the aisle, two thrones set beside each other and a red carpet running through the centre of the flowers, I smiled and then walked over to Merlin who squeezed my arm in encouragement.

"It'll be fine."

"I know he'll be a good king," I smiled watching him look nervously at the crowd beneath him, he caught my eye but I stared down at the floor just as Elena walked in, she looked regal in a long pink dress flowing down behind her and her hair lay in ringlets down her back. I bowed low and then watched as my heart broke.

"Arthur Pendragon do you take Princess Elena to be your wife?"

He hesitated looking out at me again, tears filled my eyes and I gulped down the lump in the back of my throat, "I do."

"And do you Princess Elena take Prince Arthur to be your husband?"

"I do." Elena said emotionless.

"Then I pronounce you..."

"Wait!" Arthur yelled causing the room to fall into agonizing silence.

"Yes sire?"

"Elena you are an amazing woman and a beautiful bride but..." He said.

"You do not love me?" She asked smiling calmly back at him as he shook his head.

"And if you were honest you don't love me either?"

"No but I know who does," she said whispering the last part before turning to look at me, I flushed and saw Arthur flush slightly too.

"Then we are both here out of duty please forgive me," he shouted to the room.

"I agree with everything you just said," she whispered winking at me as a smile appeared on my face before they both parted and walked off to their rooms.

I giggled, a huge smile on my face, _"I wouldn't want to be Arthur right now."_

"_Me neither," _I said to Merlin telepathically.

"_He likes you!"_

"_Merlin," _he looked at me, _"shut up!"_

"_OK!"_

"Goodbye my lady," said Arthur kissing Elena's hand.

"Goodbye my lord if you ever need someone to beat you in horse riding you know where I am," she said with a wink before turning towards me and whispering, "he loves you Gwen I told you love would prevail."

"Thank you my Lady," I whispered before she pulled me into a hug, I gasped and hugged her back laughing quietly before she pulled back and jumped into the carriage.

I smiled at the retreating carriage before turning around and walking towards Gaius' chambers.

"So I'm a single man now," Came Arthur's voice from behind me.

"Guess you are, I don't think you deserved her actually she was very lovely."

"Well I was hoping to win someone equally as lovely," he explained with a cheeky smile on his boyish features.

"Hmmmm... I don't know anyone sorry," I said with a shrug.

"Neither do I but I guess time will tell," he laughed causing me to laugh too.

"Maybe but until then goodbye Arthur," I said walking past him with a smile as our hands brushed and our eyes met.

"_Gwen..."_

"_SHUT UP MERLIN!"_

**READ IT REVIEW IT! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


	7. The Castle of Fyrien Part 1

_So I got confused with Gwen and Gwen so from now on original Gwen shall just be Guinevere! I'm sorry it's been so long! Stupid essays coursework businesses for months including guitar, singing lessons and drama lessons so please don't kill me! Part 2 shall be up tomorrow _____

_Gwen:_

"Admit it you like him!" Guinevere laughed pulling me in the direction of the lower town.

"I don't want to!" I groaned pulling the jacket I had borrowed from Merlin back onto my shoulders with my spare hand, "it's weird and uncomfortable."

"Ok fine... I already know the answer anyway."

"What's the point of asking if you already know the answer?" I smirked as we neared her small house.

"Stop trying to be smart Gwen it doesn't suit you," she said causing me to burst out laughing.

"I've taught you well."

Guinevere opened the front door and walked into the darkness to find a candle and I went to follow only to hear her scream, "Gwen?" I asked pushing the door open slightly to see her small body swung over a strangers shoulder, I gasped and ran back towards the castle to get help only to feel my feet leave the ground and my whole body swing backwards landing on the hard ground. Black dots filled my vision and the last thing I remembered seeing was a pair of golden eyes leer over me.

_Merlin:_

"Arthur!"

"What did I tell you about knocking Merlin?" He said angrily.

"Listen to me you prat! Gwen hasn't come to see me today and Guinevere's missing too I found this in their house," I shouted passing the small piece of cloth to Arthur and watching in dismay as he breathed in the drugged cloth before falling backwards into a chair I pulled behind him.

"Argh! What is that?"

"It's a compound of hogswort and valerian... Just guessing." I added.

"You could knock a man out with that!" He yelped standing up.

"Yes... Or women."

_Gwen:_

I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath believing I was in Guinevere's perfect little house when I was yanked roughly onto my knees and forced to look up at a man with dark brown eyes and hair to match, he had a cruel smile gracing his good looking face and two swords strapped to his back, I had only ever seen Cenred from afar but he seemed more terrifying this close up.

"Sleep well?"

"Good thank you have a complaint though. Your moronic excuses for kidnappers for example," I said staring into his eyes innocently only for him to laugh.

"I am truly sorry for that."

"Yes you should be," I muttered looking round at Guinevere kneeling beside me fear clear in her eyes.

"I have a little job for you Gwen was it?"

I raised an eyebrow at his snigger before saying, "let my friend go and I'll listen but if you hurt her..."

"Oh but we need her for this little job Gwen! She will return to Camelot and tell your precious Prince Arthur that we have you hostage..."

"Why would the Prince come for a servant?"

"But you're not just a servant are you Gwen?" He sneered.

"Did your spy tell you that?" Confusion flashed over his features, "that's right I know and if you don't let my friend go I will tell and you will be ruined."

"Oh I plan on letting her go back to Camelot Gwen and she will bring the Prince to us or the brother dies," he shouted pointing at another kneeling person in the corner.

"I will get Arthur."

"Guinevere no! Don't do this please!" I cried.

"If I don't you and Elyan will die Gwen," she whispered staring into my eyes with a hopeful look that said she knew I would think of something. My shoulders slumped in defeat and Guinevere was dragged away in one direction and me and Elyan in the other.

_Merlin:_

I walked away from the council chambers trying to keep control of my anger because Uther refused to help Gwen, _she's greater than the noblest of your men Uther Pendragon_ I thought as I tried to find a trace of Gwen which was failing dismally when I whacked into someone and fell over, I looked up to shout at them and was shocked to see Guinevere, "GUINEVERE! Where's Gwen? And where have you been you weren't at your house earlier?"

"I... I need to speak to..." She mumbled as she grabbed hold of the front of my shirt and sobbed into me, for a moment I was too shocked to do anything then I wrapped my arms around her and steered her towards Arthur's chambers.

"Guinevere what's wrong?" Arthur asked as we walked into his chambers, "oh and knock next time Merlin."

"You are kidding?"

"Merlin please," whispered Guinevere, "Gwen's being held hostage by King Cenred I was released to bring you to him, if I don't Gwen and my brother Elyan will die and if I do you will die."

"What's the downside to that?" I joked.

"Gwen would be distraught and heartbroken and Camelot would be weak."

"Gwen? Distraught? Heartbroken? Really?" Arthur smiled lovingly at Guinevere before shaking himself and turning towards me, "Merlin prepare the horses and get our packs ready."

"I am coming too," Guinevere said then before Arthur could react, "They have my brother and Gwen's my friend too." Arthur nodded and went to walk off.

"What will your father say?" I asked frowning.

"I'll... Um..." He frowned for a second before clicking his fingers excitedly, "I'll tell him I made a bet with Morgana and I need to go and get her silk dresses."

"Silk dresses?"

"Girls like that kind of thing," he shouted as he ran away causing Guinevere to roll her eyes.

"I really don't know what Gwen sees in him.

_Gwen:_

I shuffled round on the cold stone floor trying to get as comfortable as possible which was hard considering my hands were chained to the wall and looked out at the one source of light I had in the tiny cell and sighed.

"_Please Arthur don't come. Don't let him come here Merlin. Please..._


End file.
